Second in Line
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Occuring soon after "Sins of the Father", CJ finds himself taking AJ under his wing soon after Tony's death.


Second in Line

Note: Taking place soon after "Sins of the Father". AJ and CJ's relationship is still strained, since he believes drugs are compromising AJ's judgment. With Tony dead, and AJ suspect, matters start spinning violently into a downward spiral, and CJ has to become the voice of reason. CJ's temper is tested when he discovers his suspicions on his father's murder were correct when playing a game of poker against him on a rainy summer evening.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at ? I was a superman, but looks are deceiving."—lyrics from Sour Girl, Stone Temple Pilots

"Crime is like a disease, it's contagious. One person does it, and then another. Pretty soon, everyone's doing it."—Bridget Cardigan , Mad Money

"We were like a perfect crime machine, man. Thing about a perfect machine…drop in one loose screw…and BAM !"—Bob Truman, Mad Money

"Give, give, give. It's all I ever do."—Christopher, Season 6, Part II of the Sopranos, from the episode Walk like a Man

"When you're pushed, killing's easy."--Rambo

Chapter 1—Cleaver

Tonya's in her 8th month, expecting little Anya. Her mother's name was Anya; so naturally, our daughter also receives her honorary name. Personally, I find the name gorgeous and I didn't object. Personally, it didn't matter what name she would have, because if she looks anything like Giovanni I know I'm going to have my hands full. Already little Giovanni's been running around and he's quite precocious. I have to watch my mouth around him at home. I only talk smack with the boys at "work", which Tonya doesn't know about. Of course, the boys think I'm havin' my fun with Vanilla when in fact I am merely using words and not laying a finger on her. Let them have their view of me, it doesn't really matter one way or the other to me.

I was going through an old box of my father's stuff when I noticed an old DVD labeled _Cleaver_. Underneath it was my father's script, painstakingly written for what looked to be days upon days, maybe even months. Giovanni in his usual manner with those inquiring baby blues of his, rushes up to me and asks me what I have in my hands.

"Your grandpapa made this film when he was still alive. Unfortunately, you're not old enough to see it yet. Got an 'R' rating, ya know ?", I said, tickling him until he begged me to stop. The toe-head got up into my lap and hugged me. He asked a question that nearly broke my heart.

"What was Grandpa Chris like ?", he said. I bit my lip and fought back tears, but they came anyway.

"I was young when he died. I didn't know papa like I should, but God, I looked up to him. All I know are the stories I was told, and I hate to say it, kiddo…You're not old enough to hear them either.", I said, kissing his forehead.

"I _am_ old enough dad !", Giovanni said, defiantly.

"When you're a bit older, ask your Grandma Kellie. Granted she's not in the best state nowadays, but she knows quite a bit. Be warned, though…You know how she is with her language.", I reminded him. Giovanni laughed. He was wise beyond his years, and I knew the next time he saw Kellie he would be asking her about dad, whom I still missed even after all of these years. I knew, sooner or later I would have to move on and my heart had become stronger after all of this shit I had buried myself under for so long. I tell ya, that's what I get for havin' a f#$ing savior complex.

Chapter 2—Rosetta's Wayward Trail

Rosetta Caitlyn was born before I was, and felt like she could do anything she f#$ing pleased. Of course, I often became really pissed off when she defied ma, but she was in no condition to discipline her. I hadn't seen Rico in years after he up and left, and granted I never really liked the prick, but he had been good to her before she became ill again.

Rosetta had gotten herself knocked up again and had gotten herself pregnant. Of course, this meant she would have to stay with us, and I really didn't want to deal with her dumping a kid in the house, especially not around Giovanni. He didn't need that kind of influence at his impressionable stage. So, instead of being put up with us, I decided to have Uncle Bobby take care of her. Bobby didn't seem to mind, and when the baby was born, he'd go to a foster home, where a suitable family could take care of him. The only thing that I couldn't get was why the f#$ my sister had to get herself into trouble again. Really pissed me off. Despite the fact I was pretty f#$ing upset at Rosetta for pulling this shit again, I did the brotherly thing and took her in, if only temporarily until Bobby had his stuff together and he could take her in. I almost disowned that little c#$. I couldn't quite bring myself to do that, because after all I was her _brother_, even if I did want to kill her myself. I would have to put my foolish anger aside, because no one else wanted to help her. Besides, I told myself…It's only a couple f#$ing months. I can survive that.

Chapter 3—Death of A Legend

Like dad, I had always been close to Tony, though I had my suspicions of him. Despite the nasty rumors, I loved the guy. I didn't hide my tears during the funeral like some tough guys are meant to do. I mean, the guy was like a f#$ing father to me, and I didn't dare dishonor him. AJ, too, was in tears. I was surprised even through the drugs; he had the facility to recognize dear old pops wasn't there with him anymore. But for the first time, ever, the little whack-job hugged me. I could've pissed my pants right then from the initial shock and fear. I thought he was gonna knife me in the back, or worse, in the eyes. The whole idea of my life flashing before my eyes really didn't do me all that much good. But as soon as I got hold of myself, I still knew had to watch this son of a bitch. For all I knew, my world was about to become darker. So much darker I didn't know if I would ever see light again.

Not too long after Ton died, I was named Capo, of course, against my will. Not that anyone else really gave a f#$, but I didn't have any choice. I thought AJ was gonna go nuts, but thankfully he didn't. I was still paranoid as hell around him, but I had to do what I could to be his mentor too. He was to be groomed to be next in line, should I get the shaft, but hopefully that wasn't going to happen for a long _long_ time, at least not in my mind.

Chapter 4—Suspicion

Little Anya is about 5 now and Giovanni is always standing up for her should she get picked on. Noted, she is a bit of a daddy's girl, not that I mind that. I might be picked on by the guys or called a pussy by them, but they know not to mess around too much with my temper, though I'm pretty laid-back when it comes right down to it.

I admit, Anya is adorable. Boy, is she going to be a handful when she gets older. It makes me wonder about Rosetta's kid, wherever the hell he is. Last I heard Rosetta had to go to rehab to get herself clean. I come in to see her now and then, and she tells me, "Chris, I'm getting better", but I know she's kidding herself. I see right through that veil, the charade she pulls on everyone. Yet, one has to hope that she might just mean those words and put them into action. Unfortunately, she takes after my mom, God love her. Not to say dad didn't have his problems to, but I guess I am lucky not to have inherited his addictive personality.

Being Capo has its responsibilities. I never wanted it to become this way, and I didn't want this life for myself, but all the guys were pulling for me. Dad would've been the Cap if it hadn't been for his unfortunate "incident". I put that all behind me and face up to the horrid fact that I am a part of something I can never leave, unless I depart. It sickens me, frightens me, but empowers me all the same.

It has been a lousy week thus far with the rain, keeping Giovanni and Anya entertained with lessons in piano and saxophone (Giovanni tickles ivories, and Anya plays a mean axe), and Tanya's asking questions she shouldn't. For her sake, I tell her not to get involved, and she understands enough not to poke her nose where it doesn't belong. Seeing as the rain still comes and goes, the kids get bored from time to time and we watch movies together. Then, we play some card games. When I least expect it, AJ comes in, with the boys, like old times. The boys are older, and we're the younger generation, but to tell the truth, I actually like the old goombas a lot better. They have the better style.

AJ starts yammering to me as soon as we begin to play poker. It's been a while since this guinea here played the game, but I haven't lost my touch.

"I never told you this until now, but I thought it was no better time than the present.", Anthony began. For some strange reason, I felt my blood run cold. I wasn't certain why I had felt the sudden chill in the air.

"Your father…Dad whacked him.", AJ said. I felt the blood run from my face and I felt as if my heart stopped. My suspicions on my father figure had been confirmed. I had known since I met him Ton had it out for him. But as for the reason why, I could never wrap my f#$ing mind around. Why the F#& did he have to do it ? I breathed in slowly, my surroundings spinning.

"Hey, oh ! Chris, you ok ?", Paulie's voice came. Sil was standing right next to be as well, but he came in double vision. Still breathing hard, I could hardly hear anything until my world went black. All I heard was,

"Oh Jesus ! F#$ no !"

Chapter 5—Awakening

As my eyes opened, the guys were still around me and AJ was staring right at me. If I hadn't been in a hospital bed and my anger had the better of me, I would've clocked him. I wanted to beat his ass so badly I could hardly think straight. I thought of gouging his eyes out, cutting his tongue off, severing his head from his body and countless other gory tortures to have vengeance but for the life of me, I couldn't come to make myself go through with killing the poor bastard. Like my sister, the whore, I couldn't harm him. I was his father. If I did that, I would be remembered as a sick f#$ and frankly, that didn't sound at all flattering or befitting of who I really was.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I know it was really twisted of me…", AJ began.

"Yeah. Really f#$ing twisted, douche.", I responded, almost spitting venom. AJ looked hurt, but I did what I never do to anyone else, except my close "family". I hugged the poor son of a bitch and told him I forgave him. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I let him know I had nothing against him. We simply had to make amends. I had to let him know I was on good terms with him and I had come to peace with this. My mind, though still reeling wanted to choke him, throw him in the river, or bash his head in with a mother-f#$ing shovel. None of this would ease the pain, or wash away our sins. We all had blood on our hands and those guilty stains could never be washed out.

Yet, comeradery could at least soothe our agues for the time being in this shit-hole.

Chapter 6—Second Son

With the guidance of Uncle Furio, AJ was molded, like yours truly, to use firearms, using pressure points, and ancient techniques studied for thousands of years that were common in the typical kung fu movies of today. Fortunately, the karate was the easiest thing for him to learn, what with his ADHD working against him and all.

My temper was still being challenged by this c#$sucker daily. AJ had a tendency to push my buttons, but I had handled him being a pain in the ass thus far. This wasn't any different than situations in the past, but I held my tongue and kept my internal dialogue fresh. But, I had seen a change in him. He was trying to get closer to me. My paranoia kept pushing him away from me, but I decided to try and embrace him for once. After all, his pops wasn't around to help him and I could see his heart ached as much as mine when it came to dad. We had that common ground to stand on, and ironically, it became our strength.

Before I could say anything after AJ's initiation, Uncle Furio designated _me_ as his Godfather. I felt it wasn't the right course of action but the guys were so agreeable to that and I had no other recourse. I didn't dare speak up against my surrogate fathers in this matter. Besides, AJ practically _worshipped_ me, so I couldn't let him down. I did do to honor his father, and in a way, my own as well.

Chapter 7—Staring Death Straight In the Eyes

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. I had just come back from a New York Ranger's hockey game, and the sting of the February cold was still in the air. With Tonya in my arms, the chill was much less biting. Strangely enough, my watch was still on and I happened to see what time it was. 12:00 in the night, and Tonya and the kids were still sleeping like babies. I had thought of the time in the old country again with Furio and having the pleasure of seeing Venice. Tonya had gone with me, but she had no idea what had been going on. I was glad that was the case, because still I thought that woman was the best thing that had ever happened to me. To this day, I thought to myself I was one lucky bastard to have married someone so unbelievably gorgeous.

Before I closed my eyes, I heard duct tape being ripped and felt cold steel hit the back of my forehead.

"F!", I thought, my heart in my chest. I had known fear before, but once I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything so I didn't know who had carried me away. Everything around me was dark, and I smelled rubber and expensive cigars. I knew where I was, and knowing that scared the f#$ out of me. Knowing I had no way out also concerned me. I prayed to God, _if He existed_, to get me out of this alive. I would go to confession more often if it would get me out of this mess. Just to see my kids again and hopefully to hear news of Rosetta's recovery.

Two guys, masked, speaking in some Slavic language I wasn't too familiar with were trying to figure out which of them would whack me first. Hands tied, feet tied, mouth taped shut, I was up shit creek with no paddle. Even though I was scared out of my mind, I kept my mind open to opportunities in which I could make my mistake, but I had a feeling it would be by a thread.

As if fortune shone upon me, there were axes, hatchets, and all manner of weaponry used for battle. Without even thinking about it, I moved my chair as quietly as I could even though I didn't have much freedom of motion. The Ukrainians kept mouthing and yammering off to one another as I quietly scooted my chair over to an axe that was hanging on the wall. On my tiptoes, I lifted the chair and started bending a bit to begin cutting the rope behind my hands. In a few moments, I was free, and fortunately, I still carried a small 45 mag on my left leg. I was poppin bullets out faster than you can say gabagaboul. Those Ukrainian bastards dropped dead and I was able to cut myself free. Pulling the duct tape from my face hurt like holy f#$, but as soon as the pain was gone, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Apparently my ribs had been cracked when the Ukrainians were moving me. I gasped, gritting my teeth. I'd get myself to a hospital but I'd have to figure out how I'd change my identity once everything was said and done.

Chapter 8—Changing Pace

Tonya had cried her eyes dry waiting for me at the hospital. All of us were know by different names. She was Tammy, I was Claude, then there was George, and Amelia. The names were different enough not to arouse suspicion, but I would give my crew notification of where I was should they need me. With the money we had, we would be moving to the tropics, and our "operations" could be carried out. I felt a sense of security even though from time to time, paranoia would kick in. I knew that my paranoia couldn't be switched off. It had kept me alive this far, and fate proving, it would keep me alive long enough to keep Rosetta in check and see my grandchildren.

If all went well, my children would be spared from the life I had lived since they had no idea of what I did or the type of person I was. Though I admit such a way of life is underhanded, even deceitful, I do so because little Giovanni and Anya will have futures without going through the pain I've had to. Despite the fact the pain is stronger than other emotions in my life; love was the only thing that kept me sane.

From the diaries of Christopher Louis Soprano, Junior

Still wanted, still at large

Location…Unknown


End file.
